


TinyToa

by Anilek



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, What am I doing with my life?, crap I made a crab ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilek/pseuds/Anilek
Summary: Post-"Golden Lady"Vaimiti comes home to a recently-transformed Tamatoa. At least it wasn't her fault this time.Just your everyday shrunk crab shenangigans. Because why not?





	TinyToa

It had been a long day in the mystical realm of the monsters.

Long, but _oh-so-eventful_.

She scavenged the wreckage of the recently sunken ship with great intensity, leaving no splinter or rusty nail unturned. It was a massive ship, too, as broad as a beluga and almost half the height of her home. Aside from the humongous breach in its weathered hull, it had been a sturdy vessel. One could only guess what cataclysmic event had fatefully done it in, perhaps a misfortunate collide with an unseen rock. That wouldn’t be out of the question, considering the massive storm that had occurred above their world the night before. It had originally been a regular scouting mission, one of many she had taken since her, _ehem_ , gold-encrusted companion had finally trusted her not to get herself killed out here. But today had instantly become exciting the minute she spotted the colorful markings that usually decorated the flags of foreign travelers.

And judging by the unique markings on this one, they had been _royal_ foreign travelers.

The massive trunk she found inside had cracked open easily, already beaten from the past day’s trauma, and Vaimiti made no short work of stuffing its practically glowing contents into her large basket. It was a very colorful carrying case, actually, hand-woven from the leaves of the few non-poisonous plants that existed in this world. Though she had never been the most talented crafter in her village - the stiff luahala _always_ snapped between her fingers - the bioluminescent frauns she had found in Lalotai were like silk in her hands that easily molded to her every whim. It had still taken a good amount of time to actually create the basket, and perhaps one or two retries at most. The snarky comments directed at her while she worked also didn’t help. Nevertheless, the result was a tool that not only provided her light in darker places but could also hold a deceivingly large amount of discovered goods.

Today was no exception.

Larger and shinier objects first, smaller things second. Anything else could be collected on a second trip. Priorities, after all. Though that wouldn’t matter to day, as she was relieved to find that the various treasures fit snugly within the basket. Getting everything on the first go meant two things: Less work and less chance of becoming something else’s breakfast.

Securing the lid on with a tight knot of rope, Vaimiti grabbed the woven strap and swung the basket over her back with a quiet ‘huff’. The gold trinkets within jingled against each other, a sound that sent gleeful shivers up her spine. She grinned from ear to ear. Collecting these herself meant she got first pick of whatever she wanted, and _oho boy_ was there a lot to choose from. She had already been eyeing a particular set of large gold leaf earrings, and she could always add a couple tight bracelets to the many that hung on their arms. She could just imagine it! The warmth, the light, such endless possibilities! She had been feeling particularly itchy recently, but a find like this would surely satiate her needs for months!

She scurried along as fast as she could, ducking and dodging behind the occasional tree or large plant (the non-carnivorous ones, of course) like she remembered. _Only an idiot runs out in plain sight at your size._ The way home wasn’t hard to find. By now she remembered _most_ of the safe paths back, and if all else fails just look for the _enormous glowing shell surrounded by active geysers._ Nope, the way home wasn’t hard at all, as long as you knew what predators to avoid.

Her load was heavier than usual, knocking against her back as she expertly leaped across the platforms that lead up to the entrance of the large hovel, the extra weight causing the floating rocks to give slightly more than her tiny size would allow. However, the ever-present noise of metal-on metal behind her reminded her that it was all worth it.

Someone would certainly be happy when she returned.

Vaimiti paused for a moment to chuckle briefly to herself.

Well... _happy with whatever she left him_.

Her dramatic entrance included a wide twirl with open arms, her jewelry swinging around in the glistening light in the cave and an equally-bright grin on her face.

_“Honey, I’m home!”_

She opened her eyes, head tilted up, expecting to be greeted with vaguely surprised eyes and a casual, “Oh, you lived?” As she had dozens of times before.

Instead she found herself standing in an empty cave. 

“What in _Te Fiti’s name?_ ”

The sandy floor was completely bare. No conspicuous mound of gold meant he hadn’t simply buried himself. Though why would he, when he was expecting a possible new haul today? It was for that same reason that Vaimiti figured he wouldn’t have just left while she was away, either. After all, he could possibly be the one person who loved shiny treasure almost as much as she. Though he’d probably never share her... _appreciation_ for it.

Possibly eaten? Nope, no carnage. That and what other monster would ever be dumb enough to tangle with the giant crab anyway? Small ones that usually became his lunch, that’s what.

Did he actually leave without telling her? If so, then _where in the pits would he-_

“ _Stop! Stop! Stop!_ ”

Vaimiti’s entire body froze at sudden loud, familiar voice, her leg bent mid-air and her arms splayed out at awkward angles. Her eyes were big brown sand dollars, rapidly looking around for the source of her friend’s loud, panicked call. She still saw nothing, despite her frantic looking. Though you’d think someone larger than a blue whale would have a hard time hiding in here, unless...wait, could ghosts even _exist_ in Lalotai?

“Ugh, no! Down here, dimwit!”

A bright sparkle caught her eye, and her gaze immediately travelled down to the shiny gold rock just inches below her suspended foot. Vaimiti blinked. That shiny gold rock had eyes. And claws. And didn’t look _at all_ happy.

“ _Tamatoa!?_ ” She reeled back a step, mouth opening and closing for a moment as she dropped down to the sandy floor. 

The gargantuan crustacean now looked no bigger than her hand, much smaller than even a normal-sized coconut crab! Vaimiti’s wide eyes looked him over as he scuttled up to where her knees met the sand, still looking like he’d had quite a rough time while she was gone. His proportions had remained the same, from what she could tell, and the sparkly treasure on his back seemed to have shrunk with him. While the leg on his left side was still missing, he looked otherwise unharmed. 

His squinted eyes looked up at her expectantly, and it took a moment for her to realize what he wanted. Still flabbergasted, she quickly cupped her hands and placed them down in front of the now-miniscule crab. Lifting him up, and confirming that he was in fact undamaged, Vaimiti shook her head once, the look of shock melting away to a less than pleased stare before plopping him down on her lap.

“All right, who’d you piss off this time?”

Tamatoa’s small form tensed as he sputtered, his angry glare becoming incredulous in an instant, “Says the human who pissed off _Te Koura!_ ”

“That was an accident. Don’t remind me.” She quirked an eyebrow, “So who was it?”

“Pepelo paid me a visit while you were out.”

“That creepy snake thing?”

“I caught the little worm trying to sneak in. Probably wanting to steal my treasure, though could you blame him? I’m gorgeous! Who wouldn’t pant a piece of this?” He gestured to his tiny shell as Vaimiti only rolled her eyes, “So, naturally I snatched him up and was about to have myself a little snack. But he was thrashing so much and offered me these shiny gold coconuts he had found...”

“Oh _don’t tell me you fell for-_ ”

“He must’ve put something in them, the little…” The miniaturized crab sighed, stopping before he threw himself into another one of his hissy fits, “I must’ve blacked out at some point, and when I came to, I was...was... _Well look at me!_ ”

“Alright, alright! I know, it looks bad, but it could be worse.”

“How could it possibly be any worse!?”

“I could’ve stepped on you.”

“Might as well have! Just _look at me!_ ” Tamatoa practically wailed, “My big, beautiful self, as radiant as the sun, brighter than the treasure of a thousand ships, reduced to a...a...a _speck!_ ”

“At least you’re still a crab this time.”

“Oh yes, I’m a tiny, puny, pathetic little _speck_ , but aren’t I lucky? After all, I could’ve been turned into a _squishy, smelly human being!_ ”

“Oh, don’t get your pinchers in a twist, we’ll figure this out.” Vaimiti pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling sharply before opening her eyes again. It was way too early for this kind of crap. Though, honestly, there was no good time to deal with this magic garbage. Giant monsters were one thing, but she learned from experience that dealing with mystic beings always lead to trouble. Though even when she was little she had enough common sense not to take things offered by strangers. Stealing things from strangers, though, that was another story…

“Well, hot shot,” She thought for a moment, “It looks like we’re going to have to go ask ol’ snake eyes how to change you back.”

Tamatoa waved a claw at her, “Bah, that slithering thing wouldn’t tell us anyway. Even if he was still alive.”

“Wait, what do you... _oh for-!_ ” Her head dropped into her hand in realization. 

The little crab smiled, too proudly for her liking, “Those coconuts may have been laced, babe, but they made for _one heck of an appetizer_.”

“And you call me the dimwit.” 

Shaking her head, Vaimiti proceeded to grab the teeny crab’s sparkling shell between her finger and her thumb. She stood in one swift motion, lifting her companion up as his legs dangled underneath him. Tamatoa shouted in protest, flailing his limbs and snapping his claws towards her hand. Thankfully, she was smart enough to keep her delicate fingers just out of reach.

“Hey! Put me down! Don’t you know how long it took to get my shell this way?”

“Oh, I’m _sorry,_ ” Her half-hearted apology gave way to a fiendish smirk, and she gave his body a little sway, “It must feel so _awful_ to be picked up and.. _swung around_ like you’re some little ragdoll. Just the _inconsideration_ for your personal space, not to mention being lifted so high off the ground, it must be just _frustrating_.”

“The irony’s not lost on me, and sarcasm doesn’t look good on you, babe. Now would you put me down! Your greasy little fingers are probably smudging up my shine.”

“Just a moment, _your highness._ ” She had waltzed them both over to the far side of the cave, dragging her basket behind them with her free hand until they reached a particularly lovely-looking vanity. It had been one of Vaimiti’s first finds, and though it did take some extra help getting it back to the cave, it was one of the more useful treasures she had ever found. Carefully she sat down, ever-so-elegantly crossing her legs, and proceeded to gently drop Tamatoa on top of a pile of assorted trinkets. 

While the jewelry was enough to soften his short fall, and yes he glared daggers into for even that, he took no time in checking to make sure none of his shrunken goods has fallen off in the process. His eyes swiveled back, scanning over his beautiful shell very carefully. Luckily everything still seemed to be in its place, but that didn’t stop him from shooting another look in Vaimiti’s direction.

“I really hate you, you know that?”

Eyes focused on her reflection, Vaimiti hummed in reply, “Funny, because that’s not what I remember you saying last night. Over, and over, and _over_ -”

“ _Alright,_ we all get the idea!”

She chuckled lowly, eyeing him briefly just to admire the averted eyes and warmer face that betrayed his otherwise harsh attitude. 

Oh yeah, she knew she was good.

Vaimiti turned her attention once again to the many, many auburn braids that made up her hair. They sat atop her head quite beautifully, cascading down to rest just above her waist, just the way she liked it. Thoughtfully, she reached behind her head, collecting the locks over her shoulder in a swift motion. They made a soft clinking noise against each other as she brought her braids closer to her to inspect the gold beads that decorated the ends. While she never doubted her talents in securing her accessories, she still checked to make sure each braid still had their respectful row of shiny pieces. She had worn them since her early days in the human world, one of her favorite stylistic choices. It just kept the gold so near to her! She could feel the round, shiny pieces whenever she moved, always swaying back and forth as the smooth beads gently grazed across her skin. Always there, on her, keeping her warm and safe…

Before she could move to inspect anything else, Vaimiti felt something small and pointy slowly start moving across her arm, sweeping itself in slow and circling directions. And, of course, who would have guessed that when she tilted her head ever-so-slightly to the left, she would be greeted with the sight of a snippy little crab gently tracing the gold markings etched across her skin? His angry glower seemed to have vanished, now replaced by fascination as her reflective markings gently glowed against his miniscule claw. 

She couldn’t help the amused simper that came to her face, bringing her other arm up to rest her chin gently on the back of her curved fingers. She watched Tamatoa work quietly, biting back the urge to laugh at how he so innocently poked at the various dots and swirls that could be seen dancing across her entire body.

Gently brushing a finger against the back of his claw was enough to snap him out of his thoughts, and Vaimiti laughed as Tamatoa tried to brush it off like had just been minding his own business and _totally wasn’t_ tracing over her arm like an artist with his canvas.

“Like what you see, short stack?”

“Oh please. If I were my normal size right now you’d be just fawning over the sight of me! Same as you always do!”

“ _Oh please_. If you were your normal size, I’d still have you wrapped around my finger,” She tapped him in between his eye stalks, “Same as I always do.”

“ _If_ I’m ever my normal size again, you’ll be eating those words, _darling_.”

“I look forward to it.” Vaimiti purred with a wink, before waving a hand dismissively, “Though I wouldn’t worry about your, hmm, _condition_ too much. If the snake was spineless enough to try and _trick_ you into eating those coconuts, then I doubt he’d be bold enough to have snatched them from anyone _important._ ” She bent down closer to his eye level, “Meaning this probably isn’t a permanent thing. Possibly. Hopefully. Who knows?” She shrugged. “I guess we’ll just have to see if it eventually wears off.”

“If it ever _does_ wear off…” Tamatoa mumbled, arms crossed with a pout.

“Well, until then…”

Her right hand was reaching towards her basket, having been completely ignored all this time, knowing look resting on her smiling face. Bejeweled fingers reaching around the handle, she began to swing it around to her other side, closer to Tamatoa, whose buggy little eyes were now wide with anticipation. Vaimiti was intentionally slow about the whole process, bringing the basket to a gentle stop right in front of them, brushing her hand up the woven side, tracing the rim of the lim ever-so-delicately, all the while never breaking eye contact with her glittery friend. If crabs could sweat, he would’ve been _drenched._ Though his eyes said it all anyway, big and blue and _begging_ as his tiny body shook with excitement, causing flecks of light to dance across both the vanity and Vaimiti’s grinning face. 

If the fall couldn’t kill him right now, he’d have tried to jump directly onto the colorful basket. If he were bigger, he’d have just taken it from the silly little island girl with a swipe of his claw. But no, Vaimiti was in control. All the cards were in her hand, and she was making sure he _knew_ it. A mischievous laugh brought heat to his face in an instant, whether it was from anger or embarrassment...he’d take it to his grave!

Deciding to drag out his torture just a second more, Vaimiti slowly dragged her foot up the side of the basket, stopping suddenly halfway. Wrapped loosely in gold ribbon, her foot gave the basket a gentle push, and that was all it took to send it toppling over. 

The golden contents spilled onto the sandy floor with a noisy _crash_ , and Vaimiti couldn’t help but smile at how Tamatoa’s face seemed to light up brighter than the treasure that poured out before them. Just like a little child, she mused. And from the way he was sitting on the edge of the vanity, happy as a clam, she could definitely say she’d done an excellent job.

“Ohoho, _babe!_ You shouldn’t have! Well, of course you should, _obviously you should._ Especially for me, no _only_ for me!”

“Ah ah ah! What are the rules, my _little_ friend?”

“Oh come on! You can’t expect me to just sit up here and wait! After the day I’ve had,” He pointed an accusatory claw in her direction, “You know, you should be feeling sorry for me! Taking pity on me for this absolute tragedy! Yet here you are telling me I have to wait until you’ve already picked out the _shinier_ things and-”

“Oh hush up, you. I’m only teasing.” Vaimiti shook her head, offering an open hand towards the fussing Tamatoa. He crawled on with a huff, and she gently lifted him up to her face. “After today’s _unexpected_ events, I suppose I could share my findings with you. Just this once.”

She lowered him down to the pile of shimmering goods, watching with an amused grin as he scurried about over the gold and picked out what he thought would look best on his shell. After he was turned back to normal, of course. Though he did stop to pick up a shiny gold coin, resting it gently on the side of his shell with toothy grin before glancing back up at the human standing above him.

“While I’m all for you gazing at my lustrous form, Vai,” He winked, “The view’s _much better_ down here.”

“ _I couldn’t agree more._ ”

She stood on one flowing motion, crossed one leg in front of the other, turned and allowed herself to fall backwards onto the pile with a joyous grin. While for most, that would’ve been followed by a cry of agony and a back-full of bruises, Vaimiti was filled with a warm and fuzzy sensation as she was practically enveloped by the cool, shiny gold that surrounded her. It caressed her, hugging her every side better than a family member. If she could remember any. She laid her arms above her head, braids splayed out underneath with her eyes closed, just drinking in the feeling. Savoring the moment. Her elated giggles filled the air as they had so many times before. This was paradise. This was _bliss._

“I couldn’t agree more, _ma ch_ _é_ _rie_.”

Vaimiti lazily opened her eyes, a pleased simper gracing her lips at the little crab perched gracefully on her midriff, toying absentmindedly at one of the gold bobbles attached to the sash that held up her skirt. Hmm, guess she said that out loud...oh well. The amused smirk he wore challenged the one she’d had before, though she couldn’t be bothered to give a witty reply at the moment. Nothing was worth ruining her moment suspended among the glowing treasures, so she just hummed and relaxed further, nodding to the open space beside her head. 

Tamatoa eagerly obliged, strutting across her abdomen and over her gold top before settling in the crook of her neck. A pacified sigh from the girl, and he could tell Vaimiti was already nodding off. Well, he could do with a nap too, after what he’d been put through today. Hopefully nothing would get the bright idea to walk in while they were asleep, his reputation _alone_ should be enough to deter that possibility. Tucking his legs further underneath him, the miniaturized crab gave his drowsy companion a gentle pat on the cheek before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to overcome him as well.

Vaimiti woke, still on the pile, and feeling much more rested than usual. Her stomach growled, letting her know that she couldn’t just fall back asleep and that a journey out to find non-poisonous fruit was in the near future. 

Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.

She yawned, limbs stretching, hands brushing over the smooth metal underneath her. The assorted treasures must have moved around while she slept. Hopefully in all her rolling around she hadn’t accidentally crushed her friend. Right, they still needed to figure out how to change him back. While he was _down right adorable_ at that tiny size, it posed a real threat long-term. Eventually something would get wise to the absence of a giant crab in the cave and venture in, and her chances of fighting it off alone weren’t very good. 

Sitting up, she swept a random braid out of her face and wiped the sleep from her eyes. And she’d been having the nicest dream, too. Besides, it was just so _cozy_ right here. She paused for a moment, the lure of sleep starting to creep up on her again as she felt body lower itself.

Well...maybe just a few more minutes…

The ground shook.

“C’mon! Rise and shine, princess,” Another shake, “Can’t have you dirtying up my shell more than you already have.”

Any lethargic feelings left her in an instant, and she quickly sat up again, gazing up at the _giant_ pair of impatient eyes leering down at her. Now realizing where she was, Vaimiti crossed her arms, a smug grin etched on her face.

“Don’t you just _love_ it when I’m right?”

“I _love_ it when I’m back to being my big, beautiful self.”

“Can’t say I disagree,” She patted his shell, “You big softie.”

Instead of a harsh rebuttal, Tamatoa simply rolled his eyes, “At least _I’m_ not a terribly heavy sleeper.”

“What can I say? Gold does that to me.” Vaimiti stood, striding closer to the front of the crab’s shell, taking note of the new additions with a smile. She stepped over a giant coin and into Tamatoa’s awaiting claw. “Best bed I’ve ever slept on.”

“Oh, stop.” He brought her around to his face, grinning, “Well, actually, no. By all means, please continue.”

“Maybe another time,” She tapped his claw with her fingers, “For the moment, I’m actually quite hungry. Practically _starving_ . And unlike _some people_ , I can’t exactly have fresh food fly into my waiting mouth.”

“Alright, alright, _go on._ ” He set her on the ground, pushing her towards the exit with a nudge. “Just try not to get yourself killed out there. After all, you bring back such sparkly treasure!”

“Try not to miss me too much!” 

Their eyes met for one last time, both smiling in their own self-centered way. Grabbing her empty basket, Vaimiti looked once over her shoulder back at the giant monster crab, winked, and flicked her hair over her shoulder before waltzing out into the outdoor wilderness of Lalotai. 

Tamatoa waved at her fleeting form, knowing all too well that she’d return soon enough. After all, no one could resist his charm for very long. Yes, she’d come running back, into his waiting arms. Like she always did.

Vaimiti smiled to herself as she hurried along in the shadows, wanting to return home as quickly as possible. After all, every second she was away was another second of lovestruck pining over her absence. Yes, she knew what she did to him. Few men resisted her allure for long, and Tamatoa was no different. She’d go back, and he’d be waiting there eagerly. Like he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Chrysophilia, man.
> 
> I got a discord, that's about it. Check it out if you wanna: https://discord.gg/77WJsm
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
